


Hazelholly's Big Challenge Book

by Hazelholly (Marrowfrost)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, darker themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrowfrost/pseuds/Hazelholly
Summary: Title says it all. Mainly challenges from FFN for Warriors, though. (From a Warriors Forum named TorrentClan) Some take place in an entire OC world, others take place in my Flames of Fury world, etc. Once I get a chance, there will be more stories for other fandoms. (Wings of Fire, Miitopia, Dragon Quest, etc) Anyways, check it out!





	1. Mimic - Warriors

Word Count: 500/3000

Description: “A cat is a perfect copy of their sibling(s). Do they like this, or not? If they do, would they do things they wouldn't if they looked different? If not, would they take drastic measures to stand out?”

* * *

Fernmist looked over to her mate, Sagestep. They had two healthy kits. After two moons of waiting, they’d finally come. Fernmist still didn’t know what to name them, though. One was a pale brown tabby tom like Fernmist, and the other was a mottled cream and gray she-cat. _What should I name them though?_ The thought kept playing over and over in her head.

 

“They’re beautiful, Fernmist. I’m so proud.” Sagestep cooed, licking her forehead. Fernmist had to agree with him- their kits were beautiful. But what to name them?

 

Fernmist knew that they needed to decide soon. It would be shameful for these kits not to have a name, especially since they are now officially part of this world.

 

Sagestep looked at the pale brown tabby tom. “What about Doekit for him?” He suggested in his usual soft voice. Fernmist nodded.

 

“That’s a wonderful name,” Fernmist whispered, smiling at her kits. “But what about that one? What shall we name her?”

 

Sagestep was silent. He didn’t know what to call the other kit, either. Fernmist was bamboozled. How could naming a kit be so hard? She thought of cats that she could name her after: Fawnfoot, Adderchaser or Wingstar? The name Wingstar caught her attention.

 

Wingstar was the previous leader of their Clan, TornadoClan. She was a mottled cream and gray she-cat that was a strong leader and had saved her Clan many times over. During the Great Famine, she led TornadoClan to safety by traveling to a new home. Fernmist’s only other daughter. How could’ve Fernmist be so blind? Obviously her kit would have to be named after her leader and daughter.

 

“I think the name Wingkit would suit her.” Fernmist meowed softly. “Her pelt is exactly like Wingstar’s.” Sagestep purred in agreement. Fernmist’s kits names were then decided as Doekit and Wingkit. But little did they know, those names would decide the fate of TornadoClan.

Wingkit looked over at her brother, Doekit. He was twitching nervously under the gaze of his Clanmates. Wingkit couldn’t blame him. They were becoming apprentices today! But unease pricked her belly as she stood in the clearing, waiting for Dapplestar to announce their apprenticeship. Many of her Clanmates expected her to grow up to be just like her older sister, Wingstar. They wanted her to. But she didn’t want the path of a previous warrior- she wanted to be herself.

 

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather in the Small Hollow for a Clan meeting!” Dapplestar yowled. All the cats in camp quickly clustered into the groove, curious what this was about. “Today two young kits are becoming apprentices! Doekit and Wingkit, please step forward!” Wingkit’s whiskers quivered in excitement. She was becoming an apprentice!

 

Wingkit looked back at her mother, Fernmist, who was gazing at them with proud shining in her eyes. Sagestep was next to her, smiling at their kits. She and Doekit stepped forwards, ready to receive their new names.

 

“Doekit and Wingkit, you both have reached the age of six moons. From this day forward, you both shall be known as Doepaw and Wingpaw.” Dapplestar meowed.

 

The cats in the clearing grew even more excited at the sound of their names. They anticipated the announcement of the two new apprentices mentors, their tails twitching.

 

Dapplestar was still collected. “Doepaw, your mentor shall be Burnwhisker. Burnwhisker, we ask that you pass on your courage and intelligence to Doepaw.” She turned to the newly named Wingpaw. “Wingpaw has decided to tread the path of a medicine cat. Her mentor will be Stagwatcher.” Her Clanmates looked uncomfortable with the decision.

 

“But Stagwatcher was just a ‘paw a moon ago! How can we trust her to be a good medicine cat?” An elder named Fallowclaw yowled. Wingpaw saw Stagwatcher shifting his paws uncomfortably. _I don’t blame him._

 

Stagwatcher had become a full medicine cat a moon ago. His mentor, Nightbreeze named him before her death. Nightbreeze was a well respected cat, but she died too quickly to properly teach Stagwatcher. Stagwatcher was only nine moons old, and he was already a full medicine cat. Many cats in camp didn’t trust him with their battle wounds or plain injuries.

 

“So you don’t trust your medicine cat, Fallowclaw?” Sagestep hissed from across the clearing. “The one who helps you stay alive to this day?”

 

Fallowclaw growled at Sagestep, but he backed down. Everyone’s gaze was now rested on Stagwatcher, who was looking down at his paws. He then noticed everyone staring at him, awaiting his confirmation. Stagwatcher nodded.

 

“I will be taking Wingpaw as my apprentice.” He meowed firmly. Many of the cats still looked somewhat uncomfortable with the answer, but they were happy that they would be getting a new medicine cat.

 

“Wingpaw! Doepaw!” The cats cheered. Wingpaw’s paws tingled with excitement. She was an official member of TornadoClan! The Clan dispersed and soon it was only Wingpaw, Doepaw and a few others who were still in the Small Hollow. Soft pawsteps could be heard from behind her. She turned to see Burnwhisker and her sister Blistersong.

 

“Congrats, you two.” Blistersong meowed evenly. Her slow and whisper-like voice unnerved Wingpaw. “It’s good for TornadoClan to have more apprentices, right Burnwhisker?”

 

Burnwhisker nodded. “Yes, it’s wonderful. You both will be great members of TornadoClan, I just know it.” She turned to Doepaw. “Come on, Doepaw. I’ll show you around the territory.” Doepaw flicked his tail goodbye to Wingpaw and followed Burnwhisker out of camp. Wingpaw was left behind, still with Blistersong.

 

“You were named after Wingstar, correct? TornadoClan expects great things from you, Wingpaw.” Blistersong spoke softly. “You will be one of the most important and special cats to follow in Wingstar’s pawsteps.” She then walked away over to the fresh-kill pile, sharing a mouse with her sister Blazestream.

 

Wingpaw looked down at her paws. “But I don’t want to be special or important…” She whispered to herself.

Wingpaw padded alongside her brother, Doepaw. It had been two moons since they’d been made apprentices. All Wingpaw had heard from her Clanmates was “She’s just like Wingstar!” or “Wingpaw will be just as great as Wingstar!” She didn’t want to be like Wingstar. By now she’d grown sick and tired of it. Why couldn’t she just be Wingpaw?

 

“I can’t believe we’ve been apprentices for two moons, Wingpaw!” Doepaw whispered incredulously. “Isn’t it great?” _No_ _._

 

Wingpaw weakly nodded her head. “Yep, it’s amazing!” She lied, trying to put as much fake joy in her voice as possible.

 

He smiled. “You’re doing so good, too, Wingpaw! You might not be leader one day, but I’m sure you’ll be an awesome medicine cat! Surely cats will respect you like Wingstar!” Wingpaw felt like she wanted to throw up. _I will_ never _be like her!_ Doepaw tilted his head. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Will you excuse me for a moment?” Wingpaw innocently asked. He nodded. Grateful he didn’t think to much about it, Wingpaw padded over behind a nearby bush, taking cover from Doepaw’s line of sight.

 

 _Even my own brother connected me to Wingstar!_ She wailed internally. Wingpaw didn’t want to be like Wingstar. Everyone else wanted her to be exactly like her- leader or not. _They don’t stop to think about just Wingpaw! When they look at me, she’s all they see…_

 

She unsheathed her claws, digging them in the dirt. Sometimes her own Clanmates would mistake her for Wingstar. Sometimes it was her own _mother_ . In their eyes, Wingpaw was just a replacement Wingstar, but medicine cat version. _Well, I’m_ not _. But how can they see when all they see is Wingstar?_ Wingpaw looked up at the sky. _Isn’t Wingstar up there? Then why do they act like I’m her all the time? We just share a pelt color, name and parents. We are_ nothing _alike. And I’ll prove it._

 

“With blood.” Wingpaw muttered. “If it’s the only way to make them see, then I’ll make them see through their own blood.” She quickly sheathed her claws and padded slowly towards Doepaw, who was talking to himself.

 

Doepaw sighed. “Why is Wingpaw so upset when Wingstar gets mentioned?” _Because,_ Wingpaw growled in her head. _Me and her are one, according to our Clanmates!_ “She should be honored to be named after a great warrior and leader. I sure wasn’t.”

 

 _Do_ _I really want to do this?_ She questioned herself. _Of course I do. It’s to make a difference around here._ Wingpaw pricked her ears forward.

 

“Most of the Clan mistook me for a she-cat because of my name. They would always say stuff like, “Oh, Doekit’s such a cute name for a lovely she-kit!” or they’d say “She’s sure to be popular when she gets older.” Wingpaw should be proud, being named after a leader!” Doepaw spat, now baring his teeth. “Instead, she acts like it’s the worst thing in the world that could happen to her! She doesn’t get mistaken for being a different gender! She doesn’t get judged by her name like I do!” His fur was bristling.

 

“Thank you, Doepaw. For those _lovely_ compliments.” She half-growled half-purred. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to say my own piece.” Wingpaw unsheathed her claws, now ready to strike him down. Doepaw snarled at her and then lunged towards her as well.

 

Wingpaw was able to dodge his attack just in time, but Doepaw quickly stopped and turned to slash at Wingpaw again. His claws raked her muzzle, spilling blood across her face. _I will not lose._ Wingpaw hissed at him and clawed at his eyes. He tried to jump out of the way, but he didn’t make it out in time. Doepaw’s shoulder was scratched at, now leaving a gash there.

 

“You have it easy!” Doepaw hissed. “You were named after a great cat, but you clearly don’t deserve it! Wingstar wouldn’t attack a Clanmate!”

 

The medicine cat’s fur fluffed up. “Don’t you say that name to my face!” She tackled Doepaw, making sure he couldn’t escape from her hold on him. Wingpaw brought a claw up, ready to end this once and for all. “You will be the first, Doepaw. My own brother, sadly has a price to pay as well.”

 

“You’re madder than a fox in a fit!” Doepaw choked. The desperate gleam in his eyes almost made her want to spare him. Almost. Wingpaw brought her claw down and sliced Doepaw’s throat. Blood stained her claws. _Finally,_ Wingpaw laughed internally. _One of them has paid._

 

“If you hated your old name so much, then I’ll give you a new name.” Wingpaw sneered. “How about Redthroat? After all, it describes you perfectly now.” She licked the blood from her claws. “I’ll be leaving now. I must go and wash my paws after the mess you made.”

“Doepaw’s dead!” screamed Parsleypaw, a newer apprentice. “Me and Mintypaw found him by the border with claw marks on his neck!” Wingpaw resisted the urge to grin smugly at the mention of his death. She knew it was twisted, yes, but he wouldn’t’ve provided for TornadoClan all that much anyways. Isn’t that what his precious _Wingstar_ wanted?

 

Parsleypaw and Mintypaw were only apprentices for a half-moon, and both of them got on Wingpaw’s nerves. Parsleypaw was loud and obnoxious and her sister was just as annoying. Wingpaw hated Parsleypaw more, though. Mainly because she was padding after Doepaw and kept asking her about him. _This will be amusing._

 

All the cats in camp scrambled to them with questions. Wingpaw knew that she should be all worried about Doepaw’s death, but she didn’t care that much. He was going to die sooner or later. Wingpaw was in the medicine den now in her nest, pretending to sleep. _Hopefully they don’t get suspicious._ Burnwhisker, Parsleypaw and Mintypaw came in the den. Wingpaw stretched and walked over to them.

 

“Can you give these two some thyme to calm them down?” Burnwhisker asked calmly, her voice filled with stiffness. Burnwhisker’s yellow eyes were dark and angry, as if Wingpaw had done something to upset her. Wingpaw nodded carefully. “Come see me when you’re done, Wingpaw.” Burnwhisker left the den, leaving Parsleypaw and Mintypaw alone with her.

 

“Sit down in those nests over there.” Wingpaw ordered them. They immediately obeyed and laid in the nests. The medicine cat apprentice looked in Stagwatcher’s stores for some thyme. _But...why leave it at one when I could do three…?_ Wingpaw grabbed some thyme. She then lifted a rock up from the ground right below her paws, revealing her collection of poisons and deadly herbs. _These were just for show, but now it’s time to put them to good use._

 

Smiling to herself, she gingerly grabbed some deadly nightshade. She already had the thyme, now she needed to add the thing to help them “sleep” to calm their nerves. Wingpaw swiftly picked one berry off of the deadly nightshade and squished it into a gooey paste. She smeared it onto the thyme enough so they wouldn’t notice it at all.

 

The green leaves of the thyme were covered in deadly nightshade, but Wingpaw managed to hide it. She put the rock back down and looked back her patients. Parsleypaw and Mintypaw were talking about Doepaw, not remembering he’s her brother. _Not_ _like it matters, though. I killed him._

 

Wingpaw padded over to them, pushing the herbs over to them both. “Here, eat the thyme. I put some poppy seeds in there to help you sleep since you’re so shaken up.”

 

Parsleypaw beamed. “Thank you, Wingpaw!” She meowed cheerily while gulping up the thyme. _I didn’t expect that they’d eat it up like that._

 

“Now just close your eyes, and you’ll be fast asleep. May StarClan give you good dreams, Parsleypaw and Mintypaw.” Wingpaw whispered gently, as if she was soothing a young kit. Both of them closed their eyes, not knowing what Wingpaw had done. The apprentices were to hunt with StarClan now. The scent of death reeked the medicine den.

 

“Time for the rosemary…” Wingpaw mumbled so no one could hear her. She quickly grabbed the herb and rubbed it onto both of their pelts. Soon the scent of death left the aroma, making the den smell clean and fresh again. “Much better.” She padded out of the den, trying her best to look sad at Doepaw’s death.

 

“Wingpaw. I said I wanted to talk to you.” Burnwhisker’s firm growl took Wingpaw by surprise. _What_ _could she possibly_ _want?_

 

They walked over into the main area that TornadoClan uses to catch prey. _Why are we here? And just what do you want from me?_ Wingpaw stopped suddenly.

 

“Why are you taking me here? I should be serving my Clan!” Wingpaw hissed at her. “Are you making sure I miss Doepaw’s burial?!”

 

Burnwhisker softly growled. “And why  would you care, Wingpaw?” She circled Wingpaw, her fur standing on end. “You’ve never been close with Doepaw since you were kits.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Wingpaw narrowed her green eyes. “He is my brother. My kin. Shouldn’t I be at his vigil?”

 

“You won’t need to be,” Burnwhisker chuckled, her laugh full of pain. “Because a murderer has no place among TornadoClan!” Burnwhisker swiped her forepaw at Wingpaw’s eyes, attempting to blind her. Wingpaw narrowly dodged. _Cowardly move, Burnwhisker!_

 

“I’ll be back!” Wingpaw snarled at Burnwhisker before scampering away to TornadoClan’s border. _And you can count on it._ She looked back at Burnwhisker, who gave her a warning glare and headed back to TornadoClan, “Oh, like I care about your threats. Because you were going to be next anyways.” Wingpaw stalked off of TornadoClan’s territory, never to return. Or so they thought...

It had been three moons since Wingpaw’s “exile” from TornadoClan. She didn’t mind not having any Clanmates around anymore. In fact, she enjoyed it. _But it’s hard hunting now, and I could really go for some food right now..._

 

Wingpaw was roaming a city nearby the forest where TornadoClan resides. _I still must plan how I will get my revenge…_ Suddenly something stopped her in her tracks.

 

“Hey, watch it!” A somewhat large yellow tabby tom snapped at her. His fur was bristling wildly, as bumping into someone could provoke a fight.

 

Wingpaw grumbled. “Well, _sorry_ .” Her tail was lashing, and her green eyes were glittering with anger. The tom barely stirred. Wingpaw noticed that he looked about eleven to twelve moons old. _Huh. I guess not all city cats are old._

 

“What are you doing here, anyways?” He asked, sounding a little nicer than before. “Shouldn’t you be with your parents or housefolk?”

 

“How dare you accuse me of stooping to such things!” Wingpaw growled. “I was former medicine cat of TornadoClan, a savage group of murderers. I left as I soon as I could. They were monsters.” She pretended to shiver at that last part.

 

His hazel eyes gleamed with sorrow. “I’m sorry to hear that. I know a place where you can stay safe so you can recover.” He pulled Wingpaw closer to him. “My name’s Kyle, by the way. Your’s?”

 

“W-Wingpaw.” Wingpaw muttered. _But can I trust you?_ She wanted to ask. But she kept her mouth shut out of fear of what he could do to her.

 

Kyle blinked slowly. “Don’t worry. We’ll make sure you recover from a horrible experience like that.” He mewed. _And maybe you might be able to help me with my plan for revenge._

* * *

 

 **Start/Finish:** 8/22/18 - 8/24/18

 **Words:** 2,900 words

 


	2. The Words I Would Say - Warriors

Word Count:  500/5000

Description: A cat has ascended to StarClan/Dark Forest, leaving kin, friends, and others behind. As they reflect on their life and such, what do they wish they can say back to their friends and family? Would they wish to pass guidance or just unsaid words?

* * *

Blurry. Bloody. Darkness. That’s all I could remember. I looked at my paws, which were stained in blood. My claws were unsheathed, sticky from the dried up blood. Despite the uneasy feeling in my chest, I got up and looked at my surroundings. It was pitch-black. Nothing.

 

“W-Where am I…?” I called out into the darkness. There was no reply. The harsh, cold reality hit me like a stinging leaf-bare gust- this was the Place of  No Stars.

 

I shook my head. “N- No . It can’t be. I was a good cat, wasn’t I…?” Pawsteps could be heard from behind me. I turned to see a grizzly golden brown tabby tom. He had a pale glow sticking to his pelt, giving me the impression that he’s a StarClan cat.

 

“ Do n’t be ridiculous, Lapwingstar. Your pride was your downfall.” He meowed. The tom narrowed his green eyes. “Now that you’re dead, hopefully LightClan will be able to live without a war happening every moon or so.”

 

“ No ! I was a great leader! I helped strengthen them for the harsh moons to come! I lead them to their new home!” I cried, hoping that the tom would come to reason. He shook his head.

 

“ You almost destroyed LightClan, Lapwingstar.” He hissed. “ Do n’t you remember Scrubs and Quince?”

* * *

 

_ “Lapwingstar, please! That’s my brother!” Scrubs, a young former loner yowled. He’d just joined LightClan to protect himself from the other Clans. “Quince didn’t mean any harm to you!” _

 

_ I shook my head. “Quince betrayed his Clan. He had kits with Cherryleaf of BlazeClan. That harms our Clan enough.” Scrubs was appalled. _

 

_ “But you didn’t have to make him a prisoner!” Scrubs protested. I almost felt sorry for the young tom. But...the warrior code is the warrior code. _

 

_ A low growl rumbled in my throat. “ _ _ So _ _ you’re saying I shouldn’t punish him?” Scrubs nodded vigorously. Sneering, I circled the young  _ _ ginger _ _ tabby tom. “Then I’ll resort to punishing  _ you _.” I quickly leaped for him, my claws unsheathed. Scrubs tried to fight back, but due to his  _ _ small size _ _ , he was defeated quickly. _

 

_ “P-Please, Lapwingstar!” Scrubs pleaded one last time. Rolling my eyes, I quickly did Scrubs in with a killing bite. The scent of death entered the den. _

 

_ My claws sheathed and unsheathed like wild. “Maybe I could’ve let him live…?  _ _ No _ _. Then there would be no point to punishing Quince emotionally.” I padded out of my den, dragging the body of Scrubs out. Cats looked scared and worried. I spat his scruff out of my mouth. _

 

_ “I-Is Scrubs d-dead?!” Quince wailed from afar. _

 

_ I narrowed my amber eyes. “Quite so.” I muttered. Throwing his body onto the pile, I growled angrily. “This traitor tried to kill me! And right after I was so shaken over one of my most trusted warriors betrayals…” I whipped my head over to Quince, hatred brimming in my eyes and guilt flooding Quince’s. “And it’s suspicious since the two of you are littermates!” Several cats yowled in agreement. _

 

_ “Let’s  _ _ kick him out _ _!” A brown tabby warrior named Sungorse hissed. _

 

_ Her mate Yellowsplotch snarled in agreement. “Those two traitors never should’ve stepped foot in LightClan!” _

 

_ “Silence!” I ordered all of them. They all silenced and looked at me. “I’ve a much better punishment for this one.  _ Kill _ him.” The LightClan cats surrounded Quince, ready to taste blood. “LightClan, attack!” Quickly they lunged for Quince, trying to pry open his recent wounds from a MistClan patrol. _

 

_ “Die, traitor!” Sungorse spat, swiping her paws against Quince’s muzzle. The young cat winced and tried to run away from his attacker. But Yellowsplotch jumped in front of him and lunged for Quince’s neck. The killing blow landed, putting Quince down once he realized Quince was truly dead. Such pathetic warriors. And here I thought they had some potential. _

 

_ “And now- LightClan has been purged of the traitors destroying our reputation. Now, we shall rise from the ashes and blaze once more!” I cried, joyful at the two’s deaths. Them being dead doesn’t bother me. I never liked them anyways. _

* * *

 

“ You were a murderer at the finest, Lapwingstar.” The golden brown tabby tom hissed at me, baring his teeth. “They didn’t deserve to die.”

 

I flicked my tail dismissively. “ So what? They were in the way. They betrayed my Clan. They betrayed  _ StarClan _ .”

 

“ Just like how Bristleshade betrayed StarClan by “killing” your mate Peachbloom?” He sneered.  _ Bristleshade. _ That she-cat deserves to rot and fade into nothing here, not me! How could that murderer get into StarClan?

* * *

 

_ My cats swarmed around me as my Clan defended our territory from those mangy flea-pelts, MistClan. Sungorse and Yellowsplotch were fighting side by side, attacking a large brown tabby tom. Soon the tom was felled, landing on his side. For a second I thought he was knocked out, but then I realized he was dead. At least MistClan won’t flourish when LightClan does! _

 

_ “Lapwingstar.” A harsh, cold meow diverted my attention away from the battle. I saw MistClan’s leader, Acornstar glaring at me with intensity. “This was a cowardly attack.. Retreat now before I call reinforcements.” _

 

_ “ _ _ You _ _ won’t have to.  _ _ You _ _ ’ll be dead by then anyways.” I sneered before leaping for Acornstar. He dodged and tried to attack back at me. I crouched down, ready to fight. Acornstar ran closer to me, his claws unsheathed. Batting at his eyes, I clawed him harder and harder each time. _

 

_ Acornstar was now blinded. This should be easy, as he  _ is _ on his last life. Quickly shoving him as hard as I could, I pushed him into the river that was nearby our border. Acornstar flailed in the water, begging for help.  _ _ Not _ _ even I would beg like that for help. Dishonorable coward. Acornstar soon floated down to the bottom, seemingly giving up on surviving. I turned away to see Minnowstep, MistClan’s deputy glowering me. _

 

_ “ _ _ You _ _ fox-heart!  _ _ You _ _ ’ll pay for this!” She yowled before leaping towards me. Because of her diminutive size, I grabbed her by the scruff and threw her away from me and the river. Once that was  _ _ over with _ _ , I saw a young MistClan warrior named Bristleshade attacking my mate, Peachbloom. I charged over to her to help her as soon as I could. _

 

_ “Peachbloom!” I roared, ignoring everyone else. Peachbloom will  _ not _ die in this battle. I won’t permit it. Bristleshade and Peachbloom were locked in what seemed like an eternal struggle. _

 

_ Peachbloom clawed at Bristleshade’s pelt, trying to get the young she-cat away from her. Bristleshade was unfazed as she swiped her claws at Peachbloom. Peachbloom jumped back, trying not to get hit. _

 

_ “Peachbloom,  _ _ NO _ _!” I yowled while rushing over to them, too late to make a difference. Peachbloom fell down in the lake beside Bristleshade, yowling in terror. I tried to grab her paw, but it Peachbloom couldn’t grab on. The hollow feeling in my chest deepened as her blood-curdling screams grew louder. _

 

_ “I-I didn’t…” Bristleshade mewed in horror. I whipped my head to face her, my pelt bristling wildly. She shrunk back in fear. _

 

_ “ _ _ You _ _ murderer!” I hissed before performing a forepaw blow to her face.  _ _ Just _ _ before I managed to hit her, something seemed to be holding me back. I looked behind myself to see Yellowsplotch glaring at me. _

 

_ “The battle’s been won, Lapwingstar.  _ _ Do _ _ n’t.” He growled. I glowered him while hissing in his face. He seemed unfazed. I stomped past him, my claws still unsheathed. _

 

_ “LightClan will go for now.” I warned the pathetic MistClan warriors. Catching a shaken Bristleshade in my vision, I snarled at her. “We’re not finished yet.” _

* * *

 

“ You don’t deserve StarClan.” The golden brown tom hissed. Quickly I realized who it was. Yellowsplotch. “Peachbloom would be ashamed of you. And she  _ is _ .” Yellowsplotch growled.

 

I chuckled. “Why should I care anymore? StarClan is overrated anyways.” Yellowsplotch hissed at me one more time before stalking away. “Oh please, like I care. Soon you won’t have a precious StarClan to run back home to.”

* * *

**Start/Finish:** 8/29/18 - 9/2/18

 **Word Count:** 1,322 words

 

 


	3. Mama, What's Love? - Warriors

**Word Count: (minimum/maximum)** 700/none

**Description:** The stages or experiences of love. Could be asking another cat after hearing someone talk about it. Be creative!

* * *

“Twyla and Heron, knock it off!” Penny meowed sternly. Her hazel eyes gleamed with annoyance, but Violet could tell she truly wasn’t angry.  _ She’s just worried about us since Marsh died… _ “Honestly!  You ’re apprentices, for the stars sake!”

 

Twyla rolled her light green eyes. “Oh come on, Mom! Can’t we mess around for just a little bit longer?”  _ We’ve got to go to battle practice soon, though. _ “Pretty please with ten mousetails on top?” Twyla didn’t wait for Penny’s answer, however. Instead she tackled Heron who was now sharing a piece of prey with Hazel, another apprentice.

 

“Gah! Twyla! Get off of me!” Heron yelped, with a mix of giggling in her mew well. “Twyla!”

 

“Twyla, I think that’s enough.” Violet meowed. Her reminder was in vain once she realized Twyla and Heron were play-fighting. “Twyla!” She hissed. Twyla and Heron immediately stopped to look at her.

 

“Aw, you’re such a grumpy ol’ badger.” Twyla sighed. She got up and shook her brownish-gray fur. “Only the stars know why you managed to become best friends with  _ Ivy _ , for goodness sake.”

 

Ivy was a new fighter in the Ten Flames, who seemingly passed her assessment with ease.  _ What they don’t know was that  _ I _ helped her pass that assessment because she’s expecting kits. _ Violet and Ivy had gotten along pretty well, now to the point of being best friends.  _ Maybe I can coax Ivy into telling me how to pass the assessment. _

 

“Hey, Violet. I think it’s time for battle training.” Heron mewed breezily before padding towards the exit of camp. Twyla sat down next to Hazel and began eating on the water vole with her, Violet held her tongue; she shouldn’t be dawdling. She rushed towards the exit to hurry to battle practice.  _ I can’t be late! _

 

Once Violet was out of the camp, she was greeted by Silverpaw, one of the younger apprentices of the Ten Flames.  _ Ugh, I do  _ not _ like him. _ Silverpaw was a rogue before coming to the Ten Flames, along with his littermates Starpaw and Hazel.  _ If I’m being completely honest, he’s the most annoying out of all the cats in camp. I’m dead serious. _ Silverpaw had the most unpleasant knack of being both airheaded at times and then becoming rude and snappy at others.  _ Why couldn’t he lose his leg elsewhere? _ The fact that he was a tripod cat made Violet dislike him even more. It made their leader Maple pity him and his littermates and brought them into their group.  _ If I had the choice, they’d be back on the road! _

 

“O-Oh, hi Violet.” Silverpaw stuttered underneath his breath. His silver eyes were mixed with several emotions Violet couldn’t put a paw on. _Is he alright?_ “Let’s go find our mentors then, alright?” Silverpaw padded off without her. Growling to herself, Violet raced up to him. Her paws hit the slippery rocks like lightning; her pace couldn’t be outmatched now. As she kept running, her left paw tripped over her right paw. _Oh no!_ No longer having any control over where her body go, she slipped into the nearby river. Water dampened her pelt, making it difficult to stay up. However, her head was high enough to call for help.

 

Violet wailed as loud as she could. “H-Help!” She yowled. Pawsteps could be heard coming closer and closer. Soon the dark  ginger tabby pelt of Silverpaw came into view. “Silverpaw!”

 

Silverpaw jumped down as fast as he could, He then grabbed her by the scruff, struggling to pull  her out . Violet pushed herself up, trying to get out of the water as fast as she could. Soon she was out of the river, breathing heavily. Violet looked up at Silverpaw.  _ H-He saved me… _

 

“Are you alright, Violet?” Silverpaw asked, his voice edged with concern. Violet could feel her consciousness drifting away from herself as Silverpaw’s cries grew softer and softer in the distance.  _ I can’t hold on any longer… _

Violet wearily opened her eyes, surprised to find herself in the Healer’s den.  _ Wasn’t I just at the riverbank with Silverpaw? _ She glanced around the den to see what was happening. Holly and Jayson were sorting out the herbs together, occasionally gazing lovingly into each others eyes.  _ I would never coo like a dove over any tom! _ Holly and Jayson were the newest healers, so it was kind of hard for Violet to believe they’re mates now. Violet felt someone’s tail brush up against her fur. She turned to her right to see Silverpaw curled up right next to her.  _ By the stars, why’s he here?! _

 

“He fell asleep while waiting for you to wake up, Violet.” Starpaw informed her. His pale silver eyes gleamed with amusement. “Silverpaw insisted on staying with you. He was quite worried, you know.”

 

“Silverpaw worried about  _ me _ ? As if.” Violet snorted. Her eyelids drooped a little, but she was determined to stay up.  _ I’ve gotta stay up. _ “When can I leave?”

 

Starpaw rolled his eyes. “Whenever you want, but I think Silverpaw has confined you to the medicine den.” Violet could feel Silverpaw unconsciously place his left forepaw on her shoulders.  _ Is he always this clingy in his sleep? _

 

“Oh, Violet!  You ’re okay!” Violet’s ears pricked towards the entrance of the den at the sound of her mother’s voice. Penny’s pelt was bristling wildly. “ Do n’t ever do that- oh. I see you’re busy.” She purred at that last bit.

 

“What do you mean, ‘busy’?” Violet asked, her voice growing with annoyance. “I’m just sitting here.”

 

Penny flicked her tail towards Silverpaw. “With a tom.”  _ How could she even suggest that?! I’d never be with him- I’d never be with anyone for that matter! _

 

“Mmph...Violet…?” Silverpaw mumbled. He slowly blinked his eyes open. “ You ’re awake…?” Violet bit back a sharp retort and nodded, her eyes full of irritation.

 

“Oh yes, and Silverpaw, Maple is calling for a group meeting. She specifically wants  _ you _ there.” Penny chuckled, her hazel eyes bright with joy. Silverpaw looked a little more excited.  _ Is he becoming a fully fledged fighter? _ Penny walked out of the den, leaving Violet and Silverpaw behind.

 

“D- Do you w-wanna c-come with?” Silverpaw stuttered awkwardly, his pelt feeling hot beside Violet’s.

 

Violet nodded. “Sure. Lead the way, Silverpaw.” She purred. Silverpaw smiled, his tail flicking back and forth.  _ Is he really that happy that I’m coming? _ “Come on then, Silverpaw.”

 

“O-Oh! Oh yeah!” Silverpaw absent-mindedly meowed.  _ I hate to admit it, but he’s absolutely adorable when he forgets anything. _ “Let’s go.” He got up from the nest and Violet copied him. They walked over to the clearing in camp, where most of the cats were. Violet could see Twyla and Heron in the crowd, snickering in her face.  _ Why’re they laughing? _ She felt Silverpaw’s tail wrap around her.  _ Why’s he being so clingy right now? _ Quickly he drew his tail away when Maple began yowling from Perched Rock.

 

“All cats part of the Ten Flames, young and old, please gather under Perched Rock for a group meeting!” Maple called from the rock. Several more cats gathered, awaiting the news. “Today I’m appointing a new fighter. Silverpaw, please step forward.”  _ Silverpaw? Okay, that’s kind of obvious… _

 

“He’s been an apprentice less moons than we have.” An older apprentice named Tristan muttered to himself. Twyla, who was sitting next to him nodded in agreement, a moonstruck glint in her eyes. Twyla didn’t say anything but sigh dreamily.  _ Twyla has issues. _

 

“From this day forward, you are an official and fully fledged fighter.  You ’ll be known as Silverfire from this day on. We honor your courage and passion.” Maple meowed firmly. Silverfire smiled awkwardly, shifting his paws.

 

“Silverfire! Silverfire!” Everyone cheered before congratulating Silverfire.on his new name. Violet padded towards him. Silverfire turned towards her, hopefulness sparkling in his silver gaze.

 

“Congratulations, Silverp- oops! I mean Silverfire!” Violet purred, her voice cracking a little. Silverfire chuckled and licked her ear.

 

“It’s okay, everyone’s still used to calling me Silverpaw!” Silverfire laughed.  _ I half expected him to snap at me. Why’s he being so friendly to me? _

 

Violet playfully prodded his shoulder. “It’s alright. By the stars, your name is ironic!” Silverfire purred, his silver eyes gleaming with joy.

 

“I know! I earned it by jumping in a river, which is full of water- not fire!” Silverfire joked. Violet gently licked Silverfire’s muzzle.  _ Oh, what am I doing?! I shouldn’t be acting this way! _

 

“Violet, I didn’t know you liked Silverfire!” Violet and Silverfire turned to see Twyla and Heron padding up to them. “ You ’ve never really warmed up to any tom, really.” Twyla teased lightly.

 

“I do not have time for a mate or kits! My attention must be focused on becoming a leader one day.” Violet firmly meowed.  _ Why should I take my attention away from my goal of becoming a leader? It probably wouldn’t be worth it in the long run. _

 

Silverfire purred. “Well, Violet’s got a passion for something!” He playfully nudged her shoulder. “Looks like Tristan’s got some good competition.”

 

Heron snickered. “Yep, and he’s already got Twyla padding after him!” Twyla playfully tackled Heron, messing up their once clean pelts.  _ I’d never fall for any tom. _ She briefly looked over in Silverfire’s direction. His dark  ginger tabby pelt was long and messy, and his silver eyes soft and gentle.  _ No _ _.  _ _ Not _ _ even an extremely handsome tom either. _  Violet resisted the urge to entwine her tail with his.  _ B-But maybe...no. Why am I feeling so weird? _

 

“I-I need to go.  _ Now _ .” Violet muttered before running off to the freshkill pile, where her mother was picking out a piece of prey.  _ Maybe she can explain. _ “M-Mom, can we talk?” Penny nodded, her mouth stuffed with a fresh squirrel. She walked over to an empty part of the clearing and dropped her squirrel on the ground. Violet followed after her and sat in front of her.

 

“Are you hungry?” Penny asked gently. Violet nodded and took a bite out of the freshkill. “ So , what’s wrong? I’ve never seen you so flustered before.”

 

Violet sighed after swallowing her first bite. “It’s- I- A tom.” She stuttered. Penny’s eyes glowed with amusement. “It’s not funny, mom!”

 

“Oh, alright. Who is it? Tristan- wait, nope, that’s Twyla. Silverfire, perhaps?” Penny purred, amused by Violet’s squeamishness.

 

“S-Silverfire.” Violet grumbled. “I can’t be acting like this, mom! I’ll never be a leader if that happens!”

 

Penny’s soft hazel eyes gleamed with understanding. “Maple is mates with Spider and they had Tristan. Yet she’s a leader, isn’t that right?” Violet nodded. “Well, then. There’s your answer. Love is a blessing, Violet. It makes you much stronger than you know.”

“Can I get Silverfire, Violet, Hazel and Ivy on a hunting patrol please?” Maple yowled from across the clearing. Violet padded towards the camp exit to greet Silverfire and Ivy at the exit.

 

“Hey. Where’s Hazel?” Violet mewed. Ivy didn’t bother answering, while Silverfire gestured to the freshkill pile with his tail.

 

Silverfire laughed a little. “She’s too busy with her mate to notice anything.” Violet turned to see Hazel and Spiritpaw, the only apprentice in the Ten Flames sharing a rather scrawny mouse, their tails entwined.  _ By the stars, why is it that they never seem to separate? _

 

“Oh, I can’t wait for you to finish your mediator training, Spiritpaw.” Hazel purred silkily. “Then we can officially be mates.” Spiritpaw gently licked her forehead, purring as well.

 

“Me too.” Spiritpaw murmured. He  looked over his shoulder to share a brief gaze with Violet. Quickly turning back to Hazel, he mewed, “I think your patrol is waiting.” Hazel quickly got up, embarrassed.  _ She should be. _

 

“Oops! I love you, Spiritpaw.” Hazel meowed quickly.

 

Spiritpaw smiled at her. “I love you too, Hazel.” Hazel ran over to the patrol, who was getting more impatient by every heartbeat.

 

“Sorry! It’s just really hard to-” Hazel apologized at once.

 

Ivy growled. “Take your eyes off of Spiritpaw, we know.”  _ Jeez, Ivy’s not in a very good mood, is she? _ “Let’s at least try to find some prey in this horrible leaf-bare.” The four cats padded out of the camp to be greeted by a harsh gust of wind.

 

“Gah! I hate this cold air! It’s stupid, annoying and freezing!” Hazel whined. Ivy shot her an angry glare, which seemed to shut Hazel up for a little while, but not for long.

 

Silverfire grinned weakly, his legs trembling. “What’s the point of complaining if you can’t change it?” Hazel rolled her hazel eyes.

 

“I’m not letting this weather be more annoying than me.” Hazel muttered. “And as you can see, Ivy seems to think the same.” Ivy hissed at them, but didn’t say anything.  _ Woah, I’ve never seen Ivy  _ this _ mad. _ “Alright, alright. I’ll shut up.” Silverfire padded right next to Violet, his warm body heat keeping her warm.  _ Why’s he getting so close? But I’m not complaining. I’ll take any warmth I can get. _

 

Silverfire leaned a  tiny bit closer into her. “Erm, V-Violet? C-Can I a-ask you a question?”  _ What’s up with him? I haven’t seen him so nervous around me since that time when he saved my life. _

 

“ You already did.” Violet lightly teased him. “ Just kidding. Yes?” Silverfire’s pelt started bristling a little.  _ Is he that nervous? _

 

“I-I know you said that you had no time for a mate, b-but...I love you, Violet. I was wondering if we could be mates.” Silverfire mumbled. “I-I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to…”  _ Silverfire’s asking  _ me _ to be his mate? I thought that he’d go after someone much better, anyways… But should I reject him? I still want to be leader. _ Penny’s words echoed in her head.

 

_ “Love is a blessing, Violet. It makes you much stronger than you know.” _ Violet fought back a pang of grief for Penny, who’d died of Greencough right before her fighter ceremony.  _ She was right. Love did make me stronger. And I  _ do _ love Silverfire. _

 

Violet licked his muzzle. “I’d be honored to be your mate, Silverfire. I love you too.” Silverfire purred, intertwining his tail with Violet’s.  _ Thank  you, Penny. Thank you for helping me see the truth about love. _

“Mom!” Violet opened her eyes to see Firegaze and River, her two kittens she had with Silverfire. Firegaze’s pelt looked exactly like her father’s; dark  ginger with long tabby stripes and messy fur. Her eyes were a bright amber, just like Violet’s. River was a pale gray and white tabby with short fur like Violet and had Silverfire’s silver eyes.  _ They’re so beautiful. _

 

River’s silver eyes gleamed with anger. “Firegaze was being a big mouse-brain again! She pretended to be you so she climbed onto Perched Rock  _ again _ .  Dylan had to get her down again!”

 

“Did not! And  Dylan wouldn’t be able to do that! He’s only two moons older than us!” Firegaze spat back.

 

“That’s a  _ big _ difference, Firegaze! He’s almost six moons, idiot! We’re only four! How can you not see that he’s bigger than us?!” River hissed.

 

Firegaze ran over to Violet, hiding herself under her tail. “Mommy, River’s being a jerk!”

 

“I don’t know how I put up with you two.” Violet sighed, half irritated and half amused. “Now I know how my mother felt. River, your sister isn’t an idiot. And Firegaze, what did I tell you about climbing up there? It’s not safe!”

 

“It’s like Firegaze _wants_ Dylan to save her all the time!” River teased. “I wouldn’t be half surprised if she wants him to be her mate!” Firegaze snarled and leaped at him. _Oh dear. I’m afraid you hit a nerve, River._

 

“Both of you, knock it off!” Violet scolded them. “Why can’t you two get along for once? River, go play Tristan for a little bit. I’m  _ sure _ he’d  _ love _ your company.” River muttered to himself, but walked out of the nursery. Firegaze looked over in Violet’s direction.

 

“Thanks, mom. He keeps teasing me about  Dylan , and I don’t like it!” Firegaze huffed.  _ This certainly new. What’s wrong with her and  _ _ Dylan _ _? _

 

“Why’s that?  You don’t happen to like him, do you?” Violet laughed a little. Firegaze smiled.

 

“Yes, a lot-  NO ! I certainly don’t like him!  No way!” Firegaze snapped.  _ Oh, you poor kit. It’s hard having a kitten-crush on someone, isn’t it? _ Violet gently licked her daughter’s forehead. “I don’t!”

 

“Aw, I believe you.” Violet purred.  _ Not _ _ really. _ “Why don’t you go play with the other kits?”

 

“MOM! I JUST SAID I DON’T LIKE DYLAN!!!” Firegaze hissed. _She really has my attitude, doesn’t she?_

 

“I know, but there’s also Blaze. She’s fine, right?” Violet asked. Firegaze rolled her amber eyes and trudged out of the nursery, heading to the freshkill pile where  Dylan was standing.  _ You _ _ ’re not really helping your case. _

 

“Difficult dealing with that one, eh?” Holly,  Dylan ’s mother snickered. Violet nodded. “ Just like her mother.  You ’ve really changed, Violet. I didn’t even expect you to get a mate or have kits.”

 

Violet purred. “Well, you can thank Penny. She’s the one who convinced me otherwise.”  _ Penny, I hope you’re still watching over us… _

 

* * *

 **Start/Finish:** 9/6/18 - 9/9/18

 **Word Count:** 2,846 words

 

 


	4. Watching out the Window - Warriors

Word count: 500/2000

Description: A kittypet spends their days watching out the window. They have no desire to go outside . . . until one day, when a strange cat passes by outside. But not just any cat; a Clan cat.

* * *

Holly leaped onto the window of her housefolk’s countertop, her paws lifting her gently into the air.  _ I’ve done this enough times to know precisely where to land my paws. _ The dark tortoiseshell padded softly along the surface, careful not to knock anything over. She gracefully sat down on her haunches, with the window right in front of her.  _ This is the best thing about being a house cat. The window. But what’s even better is staring out the window! _ Holly’s eyes narrowed, watching every movement out of her reach.

 

From the corner of her eye, she could make out a starling chattering merrily away to all the other starlings. Meanwhile a squirrel darted between the bushes, its pouches filled with acorns.  _ Is autumn coming sooner this year? I hope not. The cold really bugs me. _ Holly swallowed the thought and continued watching the outside world. The tree’s leaves were a dark crimson or a chocolate brown, shivering in the chilly blast of air from the sky.  _ I’m glad I’m not out there. _

 

“Holly, what do you think you’re doing?!” Holly jerked her head around to see her mother, Sarah, glaring intently at her. “Stay away from that window!”  _ But why? It’s cool. _ “That’s how I met your… _ father _ .” Sarah choked, her voice filled with pain. “Get back down here.”

 

“But mom-” Holly protested, her meow pleading. Sarah shot Holly a cold glare before stalking over to her basket.  _ I’m not budging. _ Holly turned back to  look out the window.  _ Why can’t I just watch? It’s amazing out there. _ She glanced back at Sarah, who was now asleep in the basket.  _ Cranky she-cat. _ Rustle. Holly whipped her head towards the window, hoping to find what had caused the noise. A white tabby cat leaped out of the bushes, chasing for a squirrel.  _ Is that...a wild cat? _

 

The white tabby missed the squirrel, making it run up a nearby tree. The cat spat something in anger, but Holly couldn’t tell what it was. The wild cat shook to its paws and looked up. Holly winced.  _ Can it see me? _ It looked Holly directly in their eyes, their light blue eyes glittering.  _ Maybe I should’ve listened Sarah after all! _ The cat and her gaped at each other, which to Holly felt as if it lasted an eternity. Soon it padded away, their light blue eyes gleaming teasingly in a playful matter.  _ What was that about? _ Holly leaped down onto the cold tiled floor, relishing the stony feel to it.  _ Grass is a lot nicer to walk on. _ She lightly walked over to the door flap leading outside the kitchen.  _ I’m going to see what this is about. _ Padding  outside of the house, she was greeted by a freezing gust of wind.  _ M-Maybe I should go back in… _

 

“Oh. I see kittypets have some guts after all.” Holly realized the white tabby was talking to her. From what she could tell from their scent, the tabby was a tom. Her fur bristled.  _ How dare he suggest I have no guts?! _

 

“K-Kittypets can have guts!” Holly snarled. Half expecting the wild cat to attack her, she  took a step back . Instead he grinned and laughed.  _ What’s wrong with you? _

 

“Well, I know for sure that you do!” He laughed. “I’m Jayson. I live over there.” Jayson pointed his tail tip towards the area with the large rocks and flowing river.  _ How come I’ve  _ _ never seen that before _ _? _ “ You are…?”

 

“H-Holly.” She meowed, her fur standing on end.  _ What is this cat doing here anyways? _ “Why’re you here?”

 

“Well, I strayed a  _ little _ too far from my territory while I was hunting. I saw you staring out the window, and I guessed you saw something you liked out there.  So then I decided to you a favor and come talk to you myself.” Jayson purred. His light blue eyes gleamed in amusement. “ You ’re quite beautiful for a she-cat, I must say.” Jayson complemented her, now sitting right beside her.  _ Is he flirting with me? _ “And fiesty. I like that.  You know Holly, there’s not many cats in my group the Ten Flames that I like.  You , on the other paw I like. Can I come tomorrow? I’d like to get to know you better.”  _ S-Should I? I-I don’t even know him…but he does seem quite nice. Better than Sarah for sure. _

 

“F-Fine. But don’t do or say anything you’ll regret, Jayson.” Holly snapped. Jayson chuckled to himself before licking Holly on the cheek and padding away.  _ I-I… _

 

“See you tomorrow!” He called to her.  _ He wants to see me? Why? _ Holly shook her head and sighed. There was no point in staying out here. She walked back into the cat-flap to be greeted by Sarah.

 

Sarah glowered her. “ You imbecile! Why’d you go outside?! It’s freezing out there, plus you could’ve ran into-”

 

“I’m not in the mood.” Holly hissed at the cat she called mother. Padding towards the window, she leaped back onto the countertop.  _ Jayson’s much better than that snotty old fleabag. _ The cold, hard glass reflecting her face made her step back a few paces, but not enough to make her fall off of the counter.  _ Sarah’s always said I take more after my father…and called me a monster for it. _ Holly’s fur bristled in anger.  _ I’m not him. But Sarah acts as if I’m him. S-Should I…leave? Where would I go to, then? Where Jayson lives?  _ _ No _ _. It’s too dangerous. _

 

“Hi, Sarah!” A young tom mewed. Holly turned to see her cousin Spirit, who was an albino tom with striking red eyes.  _ His red eyes scare me, actually. _ Spirit looked up in Holly’s direction. “Oh, hi Holly! Whatcha doing?” Holly forced her fur to lie flat, not wanting to scare her kin.  _ He’s the only decent cat in this household. His brother Delmar is a jerk, and before their mom died she just  _ _ flat out _ _ ignored me. _

 

“ Do you want to see?” Holly asked, her whiskers twitching. Spirit nodded and leaped onto the counter, sitting right next to Holly. Sarah grumbled under her breath.

 

“ You both are messed up in the head for  looking out there. At least Delmar has some brains.” Sarah hissed, her voice filled with scorn.

 

“Ooh, this is cool!” There’s all of that stuff out there, and there’s that and that-” Spirit beamed, his squeaky meow echoing throughout the house.

 

Holly’s whiskers twitched in amusement. “Okay, I can tell you’re excited.” Spirit nodded aggressively, his red eyes gleaming with excitement. Holly quickly glanced behind herself to see if Sarah was watching them.  _ Good. She’s gone. _ “Spirit, do you wanna hear about something that happened to me today?” The albino tom smiled, his tail lashing eagerly. “Well, today I met a cat who lives in the wild. His name is Jayson.”

 

“That’s awesome! Can we go see him?” Spirit meowed, his voice bubbling with vim.  _ Tomorrow, maybe. _

 

“Tomorrow.  You can come with me.” Holly sighed. Spirit purred, wrapping his tail around his paws.  _ Hopefully Jayson won’t mind seeing an extra kittypet, as he calls us. _

“ So you’ve finally arrived, Jayson.” Holly grumbled. Jayson chuckled awkwardly and licked his shoulder fur. “I’ve been waiting all day!”

 

“It isn’t easy getting away from Healer duties, lemme tell you…” Jayson sighed, a hint of laughter in his mew. He glanced at Spirit, who was standing beside her. “Who’s this? A friend of yours?” Holly nodded. She opened her jaws to speak, but was cut off by Spirit.

 

“Holly told me about you yesterday! She said you live in the wild and that’s SO COOL! Do you catch your own food? Do you really fight each other? How do you manage winter?” Spirit burst out the words faster than a lightning strike, which seemed to put Jayson off a little bit. Jayson was a little overwhelmed, but didn’t rebuke him. “Oh, I’m Spirit by the way.”

 

“W-Well, yes, yes and we have dens that are similar to your Twoleg dens.” Jayson stuttered. He glanced back in Holly’s direction. Her pelt was prickling, and her dark green eyes glittered with nervousness. “Hmm? What’s wrong, Holly?” He asked gently.  _ I need to tell him. I want to go with him to his group. I can’t handle living with Sarah any longer. _

 

“J-Jayson, I…don’t want to be a kittypet anymore.” Holly choked out the words. “My mother is always glaring at me because of my father, and I don’t want to  deal with it anymore. I’m coming with you to your home.” Jayson opened his jaws to protest, but Holly cut him off. “ Whether you like it or not .”

 

Jayson sighed. “I guess I’m not going to be able to change your mind. What about Spirit here? How’d he feel if you just up and left him?” Spirit looked over in Holly’s direction.  _ I can’t leave him here…Sarah doesn’t like him that much, either. _

 

“He’s coming with too.” Holly growled. Spirit brightened up, his tail swishing back and forth. “Any problems with that?” Jayson narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything. “Good. Take us to your group.” He trudged slowly in the direction that he’d pointed to yesterday. “And no dilly-dallying.”

Holly wearily blinked her eyes open. It had been moons since she’d joined the Ten Flames along with Spirit, who was now named Spiritmask. She lay in her nest, her flank synchronizing with her steady breathing.  _ I’m now a full Healer of the Ten Flames along with Jayson. I’m so glad I left when I did… _ Holly looked down at the little kit who was suckling her for milk.  _ Me and Jayson’s kit.  _ _ Dylan _ _. _ The young tom-kit was a white tabby like his father and had a fluffy pelt like Holly. They weren’t sure on his eye color yet, since most kits’ eyes are blue when they’re newly born.

 

“Holly? May I come in?” That was Spiritmask’s meow. Holly nodded as the albino tom padded into the nursery. A small kit was dangling from his jaws. The kit smelt like a she-cat, and it was clear this kit wasn’t born to one of the cats in the Ten Flames.  _ Then who…? _ The little she-kit was a brownish gray tabby, and by the looks of it she was no older than  Dylan . “Me and Hazel found this adorable little bundle while we were out hunting. She’s really weak and it looks like she’s been half starved to death. Hazel would love to feed her, but, as we’ve discussed-”

 

“Hazel’s barren. Yep, I’m well aware.” Holly murmured. “Are you asking me to raise her?”

 

“N- No , that’s not what I meant.  You see, me and Hazel really wanted to have kits of our own. But since she can’t have any, she can’t give milk. What I’m asking is that you nurse her, and me and Hazel will be her parents.” Spiritmask explained.  _ That makes sense. _ She stared at the tiny helpless kit, who was wailing at the top of her lungs.  _ Aw... _ “Please, Holly.”

 

“I’ll do it for you, Spiritmask.” Holly whispered warmly. Spiritmask set the little kitten down nearby  Dylan . The she-kit began feeding at once.  _ She must’ve been really hungry. _ “What did you name her?”

 

“M-Me and Hazel named her Blaze, if that’s alright with you…” Spiritmask mumbled.  _ That’s a wonderful name. _

 

Holly nodded. “It’s a beautiful name.” She looked back up to Spiritmask. “ You know, this reminds me of when we were young. I’m glad I kept watching out the window.”

* * *

**Start/Finish:** 9/19/18 - 9/29/18

 **Word Count:** 1,906 words

 

 


End file.
